


Their Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Original Female Character, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Loki, Beta Pepper Potts, Beta Tony Stark, F/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Reader, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (First Name) is a hidden Omega working for Tony Stark and Bruce Banner as their personal lab assistant. They know what she is and know the consequences of keeping her there without record proof of her existence, but they also know she was a genius for her age and class.One day, (First Name)'s heat decided to hit early, giving her no time to take the pills Dr. Banner had created just for her, and with all the alphas in the tower, it was hard for her omega instincts to lay low.What happens if she crosses paths with two super soldier alphas, both of their scents intoxicating her further into her omega state she had hidden so well for many years?





	Their Girl

(First Name) looks around the lab, her (Eye Color) tinted eyes filled with curiosity as she takes in everything. Her (Hair Type) (Hair Color) hair was pulled back in a ponytail, allowing more focus on the glasses sitting on her nose.

She holds her possessions close to her chest, taking a few steps closer to the middle to looks around a little better.

The different overpowering smells of betas and alphas fill her nose, the different scents mixing causing her to flinch and sometimes gag.

Suddenly, the scent of two betas entering the lab causes her to take her attention towards the entrance, her body slightly freezing up from fear.

The two betas' conversation slowly stops at the sudden scent of an omega, their eyes landing on (First Name)'s smaller figure.

One beta takes a few steps closer to her as (First Name) begins to take in his features, his scent of alcohol filling her nose. Everyone had two scents to them, but to be able to smell the one that described the person the most, you have to get closer to the person.

He had chestnut brown hair, his chocolate brown eyes wander over (First Name)'s small frame as he gently scratches the bottom of his goatee in thought, "You must be (First Name), the girl I called earlier."

(First Name) recognized his voice, being the one who called her earlier, she remembered him telling her his name, Tony Stark.

The other beta walks closer to stand beside Tony Stark, his own scent of books filling her nose. He had curly chocolate brown hair, his dark brown eyes slightly hidden behind his glasses as he observed (First Name).

She soon recognized him as Bruce Banner, the scientist who works alongside Tony Stark. He was her inspiration to become what she is today.

Bruce places a gentle hand on (First Name)'s shoulder, "Don't worry, I have made some pills that will help hide your scent, it'll make sure nobody knows you're an omega besides us."

A relieved smile makes its way onto her lips, showing the gratitude she had felt for the kindness of Bruce Banner and Tony Stark for hiring her.

They knew what would happen if the government found out about an omega working at a high establishment instead of am omega camp that would train her for her already planned future.

But she was ready to change it. She was ready to be the first omega scientist in history.

And no words could describe the pride and excitement she felt.


End file.
